Over
by ValiantArcher
Summary: In the quiet moments after Loki's capture, Barton thinks the nightmare is over. But it's not quite as simple as that.


It's over.

The nightmare is finally over.

It's hard to believe. But the invasion has been stopped, we've captured Loki, and SHIELD is just taking him away so they can keep a safe eye on him until Thor can get him back to Asgard. Life can get back to normal. Or at least as normal as life has ever been for me.

"Alright, that's it; let's go," says the SHIELD agent in charge. He looks familiar, but I can't place his name at this moment. Director Fury sent a team already on the ground to pick up Loki; apparently they still need all hands on deck with the wounded helicarrier, but they wanted Loki locked up now. Secretly I wonder if the director is worried we're too tired and will let him slip.

The team ushers Loki out of the room, even as Stark starts up and tries to get to the elevator before them.

"Hold on, I'll see you out," he calls, trying to pretend that there are still some of his security protocols that SHIELD hasn't overwritten yet. The agents pay him no mind, barely getting to the elevator before him.

"Don't go anywhere; I'll be right back and then it's shwarma!" is his parting direction to us as he dives into the elevator and the doors close.

So, one last thing then. This ragtag group has one last mission objective before it disbands. No one quite seems to know what to do now. Thor shifts and turns to look out the window, to where the stars would be if it weren't for the city lights; I don't know if he's looking for home or checking for any more of Loki's friends. Banner stands awkwardly by the door to Stark's bedroom where he's just returned from changing into borrowed clothes. Natasha has settled for gingerly sitting on the edge of the only standing chair left in the room, having carefully swept broken glass and debris off of it first.

Which just leaves Rogers and me standing by the bar, somehow right next to eachother. I chose this spot on purpose; it allows a full view of the room, giving distance from the SHIELD team but being close enough to let me act if Loki chose to resist. I suppose Rogers had a similar view in mind, but I can't help wishing he had chosen a different place to stand. Besides me, he's the only one still a little tense. Everyone else may be awkward, but they've started to relax enough to let the tiredness catch up.

And it's time. Time to relax, to let this go. So I try to be friendly, try to make up some for the lost time they all had while I was under Loki's control and trying to destroy the world and them.

"So," I say to Steve, "Captain America, huh. Coulson must've been pretty excited to meet you; he's a huge fan." He stiffens next to me and turns, and all of a sudden the silence is even quieter. Not what I was expecting.

"Did you get to meet Agent Coulson?" I ask, even as I realise he's not looking at me, but past me. The others have turned too, and are looking to my left; I follow their lead. Natasha's lips are stretched out thin. She tells me straight out.

"Coulson didn't make it."

I want to ask her what happened, when it happened, why she hadn't told me, and most importantly, if it happened as a result of my attack. But I can't ask her that; the guilt is too heavy and there are too many people listening.

"Loki killed him during his escape," she adds, as if knowing my thoughts. She probably does. The guilt eases just a little; so, only because of my indirect actions, not my direct ones. But it's a face now, the first I recognize; I know there will be others when all the deaths are tallied and services held.

The silence rests for a heartbeat longer, and while I'm still trying to determine the next thing to say, it's broken by the elevator's ding.

"Alright, everyone, come on, let's go!" calls out Stark, who's holding the doors open.

Everyone moves, not as eager to eat as they are to escape the ghost that now lingers. Natasha pauses just long enough to make sure I am following, and I do. But the ghost follows me, and I know others will soon.

It's not over.

The nightmare has just begun.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! :) I greatly appreciate comments and constructive criticism. Flames will be extinguished and their fuel sources attached to arrows and sent to Hawkeye.


End file.
